Darkest Before Dawn
Transcript (Playthrough) Dominic Santiago: '"Damn." 'Damon Baird: '"Stinks down here. There’s Kryll shit everywhere." 'Marcus Fenix: '"All right, enough! Let’s get this done and get out of here before the Kryll come back." 'Augustus Cole: "I heard that. Brrr! I can feel the shivers!" Marcus Fenix: '"Okay. We can’t take a chance with the resonator. Cole, Baird, you two stay here and guard the merchandise." '''Damon Baird: '"Hey, you don’t have to tell me twice." 'Marcus Fenix: '"We’ll radio you when it’s all clear." '''Augustus Cole: "See ya." 'Dominic Santiago: '"I dunno, man. Being underground like this gives me the creeps." 'Marcus Fenix: '"We’re just gonna go in, we’re gonna plant the resonator, and then we’re gonna leave. Easy." 'Dominic Santiago: '"If you say so. Watch out!" (Cutscene) 'Marcus Fenix: '"Arrgh! Damn!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Yeah! Whoo! Ow!" (Playthrough) 'Marcus Fenix: '"Great." 'Dominic Santiago: '"You okay?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Yeah… Baird. We ran into a problem. You and Cole are going to have to find an alternate route." 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Naturally. All right, we’re moving." 'Marcus Fenix: '"We’ll see you there." (Cutscene) 'Dominic Santiago: '"Okay, enough with falling down already." (Playthrough) 'Marcus Fenix: '"Baird. What’s your status?" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Still en route. Who knows where the hell we are." 'Marcus Fenix: '"We’re off our route, too. We’ll all keep moving. If you get to the pumping station first, you’ll guide us in. Deal?" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Deal." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Did you hear that? Screw this! Sun’s gonna come up soon." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Okay, we’re running out of time. We gotta split up and find that station." 'Dominic Santiago: '"I hope I got the right path here." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Hey. I hope we both do. Incoming!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"How big is this goddamn mine?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"We must be close. Baird. You guys still out there?" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Yeah, unfortunately." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Fall in!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Ohhh shit! Corpser!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Well, it’s him or us! There’s no going back! Baird! We’ve got a Corpser!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Damn, that explains the earthquake! Okay, we’re on our way!" Walkthrough Traverse the caves before the Kryll come home. Though the area looks a bit confusing, the path is pretty straightforward. There are three paths here; one leading to the action and is the main path, and two side paths that lead to an ammo cache and a Longshot, or a set of COG Tags. Follow the path to the right and look near the small tent-like structure to find a set of COG Tags. Nice. Backtrack to the path that leads downhill and be prepared to intercept a large group of Lambent Wretches that march up towards you. After splitting up with half of your crew, continue down the hill and watch for more Wretches at the base. Blast through 'em from afar, then continue ahead to a brief cutscene. s. (Notice the Crimson Omen)]] It's not long before you run into a small squad of Locust soldiers. Take cover quickly and fight them from across the small flowing creek. When the enemies are dead, inspect the area to the right, at the base of the small building, to find another set of COG Tags. If you're low on ammo, you can also bust into the building through a door at the top of the stairway to grab some gear. As you continue down the path, watch for an enemy Sniper that appears on an elevated level to the right. There's a weak column right next to him that you can shoot out for a quick kill. Just a bit further ahead, watch for more Wretches that crawl from between the rocks. In the next area, a Boomer greets you at the bottom of the downhill slope. Take out the Wretches first, then move up close to the Boomer and hang out on the right side of the column in front of the enemy. He shouldn't be able to hit you, but you can hit him! With the Boomer downed, head to the left until a cutscene shows another fall. When you're back on your feet, wait in the corner with a box of ammo (to the right). A large group of Wretches will drop into the cavern, and from this position you can ensure that you don't get surrounded. Clear out the pack, then move forward to a branch in the path. If you've been with us since the beginning, you know we like the left. Take the path to the left and take cover as a few Locust enter the scene from up ahead. Take out the Wretches first as always, then recover before drilling the soldiers to death. Up ahead, the path leads under the road Dom's on. Just around the corner are more enemies to fight, so take cover and be prepared for a bum rush. These Grenadiers like to move in close. Greet 'em with a Shotgun. Keep your eye out for Wretches on the ceilings as you regroup with Dom just ahead. Look for a hidden path to the right that leads to some ammo and grenades before pressing forward into the tighter quarters just ahead. A group of Locust—including soldiers and Wretches—is waiting with an ambush, so hang back and clear 'em out with grenades before moving in to clean up. As you come out the other end of the tunnel, you'll notice a large Corpser rumbling in the distance. Just around the corner to the right is a set of COG Tags to find. Grab them and the nearby ammo before continuing through the open cavern and to the next chapter of the mission, Angry Titan. Category:Gears of War walkthrough